Problem: Rewrite as a simplified fraction. ${0.\overline{92} = {?}}$
Answer: Let $x$ equal the decimal. Set up two equations such that the digits after the decimal point are identical. ${\begin{align*}100x &= 92.9292...\\ 1x &= 0.9292...\end{align*}}$ Subtracting the two equations, we have: ${99x = 92}$ ${x = \dfrac{92}{99}} $